Start Somewhere
by skye3
Summary: They're so much like an old married couple. Pepperony. SPOILERS FOR IM2. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi! This is just something that popped into my head after watching IM2. Thank you so very much to my wonderful beta, **spc6grl**. Hope you guys like it.

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR IM2. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters.

* * *

"How are you gonna resign? I don't accept it." He takes her hand and gives it a little squeeze. She laughs, her heart soaring to unthinkable heights more than she wants to admit. They had just kissed. After a million years of flirting and sexual tension, they had finally kissed. And God, it was an amazing first kiss. Tony tugs at her hand. "Hmm?"

"I quit being CEO, but I think you need a new PA."

"Right." A smile comes to his lips as he gazes straight into her eyes. For a moment, they don't move. They just stand there, looking into each other's eyes. Pepper's hands slides up to his chest piece and suddenly her eyes get wide as she seems to realize something. He panics and his heart drops with the look on her face. "Pepper." He reaches for her as she attempted to move away. She can't do this now. He won't be able to handle it if she says that they can't do this. She struggles for a minute but his hold is firm on her shoulders.

"Let go of me, Tony." She glares at him.

"No."

"Let me go!" She says as she pushes against his chest.

"Never." This makes her stop for a second.

"Please." She whispers.

"Why?" His voice cracks and his eyes shine with a vulnerability he's never allowed anyone else to see. But Pepper was too angry to notice.

"Why? Why?! You ask why?! You were dying and you didn't tell me!" Tony sighs, somewhat relieved that it is not about her having second thoughts. He takes a deep breath.

"Right, I was hoping you'd forget about that." He mutters, letting go of her shoulders to run a hand through his hair.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong. I asked you when we were on the plane, and you lied to my face!"

"Pepper- " he tries. But she is on a roll. Her eyes flash at him and he knew he should be trying harder to calm her down. To explain. But right now he's focusing on keeping his libido in check and biting the insides of his cheek to keep from smiling. Angry Pepper has always been a turn on.

"When were you going to tell me?" She yells at him. But then, as fast as her anger flared, it dissipates. "Were you ever going to tell me?" She whispers and tears are suddenly streaming down her cheeks. She wipes at them furiously and turns away from him. Tony is stunned. For a minute he just stands there. He's never seen Pepper cry like this before, and he hates himself that he's the reason for her tears. When he finally gains control of his limbs, he steps closer to her and gently turns her around so they were face to face.

"Pepper," he whispers, "I-"

"When were you going to tell me, Tony? When you're lying on the floor two breaths away from dying?" His heart literally ached at the pain in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you on the plane. At least, I planned to. I- "

"Then why didn't you? God, Tony! What if you hadn't found a solution? What if you...you could have...and I..." She shakes her head and places her hands on his arc. She is angry, but more than that, it hurt that he didn't tell her. And above everything else, she is scared. The thought of having to exist in a world where Tony Stark doesn't, terrified her. Tony makes quick work of taking off his gauntlets and cups her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry," He whispers. "I really wanted you to know what was happening to me, Pepper. I wanted to tell you so badly. On the plane...I just couldn't go through with it. I don't know. I guess...telling you would mean that it was really happening. And I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. All I could think of was that I wanted to spend my last days with you. Hence, Venice." He gives her that lopsided smile that he makes when he's trying to say sorry. 'Trying' being the key word there. She nods, accepting his explanation.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Tony." She says, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his palm. He knows it's bad timing, but his heart soared with her declaration. And his heart aches with how much love he has for her.

"I'm sorry." He kisses her long and hard. And he thinks that kissing Pepper may be his new favorite past time in the world. When they break apart he rests his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Pepper."

"Hmm.." She nods. "And you're okay now, right?"

"Yes," he smiles. "I'm fine now. And I'm gonna make this up to you. You tell me what it is I need to do and it's done."

Her eyes shine. "You can start by going back to being CEO."

"Done."

"And promise me, promise me Tony that you'll be careful when you're out there doing what ever it is you do with the suit. I know you think it's important. I do believe that what you do is important. But so is your life. You have to promise me that whatever happens, you coming home alive and in one piece is the top priority." She knows she's being selfish but she doesn't care. Losing him is not an option.

"I promise." He says seriously. "And by the way, I am truly sorry for the strawberries." Then he grins. "Now can we go home and do some necking on the couch? Unless you wanna have-"

"Tony!"

"Right, just necking then." His playboy charm shines through in full force.

"Stop it." She playfully slaps his chest. Then she points at his disregarded gauntlets. "Put your stuff back on and get me out of here."

"Yes ma'am." He gives her a salute and does as he's told.

"Don't you dare mock me, Stark. You still have some making up to do, remember?" She smirks. He laughs, nodding as he carries her.

"I love you Potts." And he rockets off the building and heads home.

-END-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
